


the tale of chunky cheese and fanny

by wkdifowodhhdoqkd



Category: No Fandom
Genre: (and neev), Dark Prince, Demon, M/M, NO nsfw content, son of a demon, written by vennela and kimberly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wkdifowodhhdoqkd/pseuds/wkdifowodhhdoqkd
Summary: exactly what the title says





	the tale of chunky cheese and fanny

fanny opens a snap and sees someone wearing a chucky cheese fursuit. he is shocked and bewildered and has to take a break from social media to recuperate. he greatly regrets his ventures into the realm of goth girls. he reopens his snap to block and discovers that the source of the image was not a goth girl, but in fact, chandan ! fanny grins and the scene fades as he hops on his bike and starts biking furiously towards chandan's house.

fanny rings chandan's small brass round doorbell. he brushes his long black windswept hair away from his jet black eyes and stares at chandan's large mahogany door intently.

time seemed to stop. fanny paced on chandan's vast porched, silently praying for some sort of sign that chandan was there. after what felt like hours, fanny heard chandan's feather light footsteps creeping towards the door. he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

chandan opens the door, and fannys jaw drops as he takes in the sight of chandan in the musty old chucky cheese fursuit

fanny stutters"y-you look amazing", to which chandan promptly responds with "no u"

chandan takes off the head of his chucky cheese suit and pushes his hair back in a suave manner

fanny made the mistake of looking at chandan's newly exposed face, and felt himself get lost in his eyes. the world seemed to stop spinning as the two stared into each other's brown orbs.

“come in!” chandan says, he leads fanny to his kitchen. suddenly, chandan cages fanny with his arms. fanny’s heart starts to race as chandan corners him on the kitchen island. is this when he gets his first kiss? no. turns out chandan was just reaching behind fanny to grab a huge hunk of stinky cheese

“don’t worry fanny” chandan said seductively behind his chucky cheese mask, “you won’t be disappointed soon”. fanny gulped nervously, and wiped his sweaty hands on his costco adidas track pants. “my parents aren’t home fanny. do you know what that means?” fanny gaped at chandan, his mind short circuiting, “w-we can play loud music in the living room?”

chandan's eyes widened. perhaps he had read the room wrong. "oh okay," chandan replied. "what song would you like?" fanny shrugged, as he was too nervous to let himself talk. chandan felt his confidence beginning to fade, and put his ipod on shuffle. time seemed to inch by as the two stared at one another during the spotify ad, emotions esclating in the room with every passing second. fanny sighed as the ad came to an end, desperately in need of something to diffuse the tension. suddenly, both of them froze. 'oh fuck me' thought fanny. 'anything but this song'.

“shawty like a melody in m-“  
fanny shoved chandan away from the ipod and paused the music. “hey what the heck!” chandan yelled, “that’s my favorite song!”. fanny became enraged, “that’s your favorite song? there are so many better songs out there!”. in a huge emotional outbreak because of his favorite song being insulted, chandan launched himself at fanny. the two rolled around on the floor, yelling and cursing at each other. panting as they came to a stop, fanny realized the very compromising position they were in.

chandan, strewn on the floor, looked up at fanny and gulped. the two gazed at one another intently, drinking each other in. chandan's eyes raked over fanny's immaculate forehead, but abruptly came to a stop. "what?" asked fanny. chandan's eyebrows furrowed. "is that a tattoo?" chandan questioned. fanny's eyes widened. "u-uh no i-its just a b-birthmark". chandan scoffed. "yeah right". chandan raised his hand and tenderly traced the mark, but suddenly jolted as his fingers reached a series of ridges. chandan gasped. "are these SCARS!?" fanny looked away, refusing to make eye contact. "fanny, a-are you in a gang?" chandan interrogated. the room went silent.

“fine,” fanny muttered, still avoiding chandan’s eyes, “you caught me. you know me as fanny, but my real name is dhanesh. i’m the son of a demon and a dark prince, and tonight, at the peak of the blue moon, is when i inherit my true power.” finally, fanny- no, dhanesh looked into chandan’s eyes. chandan couldn’t believe it. he scrambled up, simultaneously knocking fanny off of him as he stood. “n-no way,” chandan screeched, “you’re lying!” “i’m not,” dhanesh sneered, “look into my eyes, do you see that?” chandan frowned and peered into dhanesh’s orbs. true to dhanesh’s words, there was a faint red tint in those once dark brown irises. shocked, chandan took a step back, “get away from me! you’re creepy as fuck!” “no can do,” dhanesh smirked sinisterly, “i’ve already decided for you to become my husband, and your mom has sold you already so she can buy more vodka”. crying, chandan marched up his stairs into his room. he was about to throw his brown hair into a messy bun, but realized he had short hair. “curse you dhanesh! i’ll never fall in love with you!”

chandan pondered the fate of his existence. m-married? at the age of 15? he shuddered. there had to be some way out. chandan glanced around his bedroom, contemplating various ways to escape from fan- dhanesh before it was too late. suddenly, chandan felt a pounding ache in his skull. in an instant, dhanesh heard a loud 'BOOM'. he raced upstairs, and barged into chandan's room, looking for the source of the noise. unfortunately, he was met with a gory sight. bits of chandan's skull lay scattered across the room, with pools of blood accentuating where chandan once sat. "shit" dhanesh said to himself. "chandan's neurons short-circuited. god fucking dammit i really should have picked a victim with a stronger brain."

dhanesh shrugged and walked downstairs. with a melancholy sigh, he picked up chandan's fursuit and put it on. invigorated with the scent of chandan, dhanesh happily biked back home.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> completely improvised


End file.
